The invention aims to improve how panels are assembled in furniture. The manner this is done presently, when assembling for instance back panels in furniture, is by nailing the back panel to the other part of the furniture. Currently, this is done by the end customer using a hammer and nails. This has several disadvantages, such as requiring substantial effort by the customer, hazards of destroying the back of the furniture by misplacing or destroying the nails. Furthermore, the furniture thus assembled cannot be disassembled and re-assembled.